


Robin Never Flight

by TrikaLika



Series: What if...? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Aqualad Never Existed, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon Needs a Hug, Barbara Gordon is Not Batgirl, Batman is cruel, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Chaotic World, Civil Cullen Row, Civil Harper Row, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Dark Batman, Dick Grayson is Not Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Duke Thomas Is Dead, Harleen Quinzel is dead, Harley Quinn never existed, Hurt Wally West, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Jason is a priest, Kid Flash Never Existed, League Justice do not exist anymore, Or Oracle, Other, Robin Never Existed, Sidekicks Never Existed, Speedy Never Existed, Stephanie Brown is Purple Hood, Tim Drake is Dead, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin, Titans Never Existed, Wally West Whump, Wonder Girl Never Existed, Young Justice Never Existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika
Summary: Imagine in an alternative world where the Graysons never fell. Dick Grayson was never adopted by Bruce Wayne. What would this world be like? A world where Robin never existed?
Series: What if...? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Robin Never Flight

First: Batman is known for being a ruthless creature, with no light at all, that beats his enemies to the point that they are close to death. He has never been seen, but he is known to everyone in Gotham City. Everyone is afraid of the figure of the bat.

Consequently, this cooler and more ruthless Batman, who looks more like a legend than a real person, was never called to be part of the Justice League. And even if it was, he would never accept it. After all, he works alone, doesn't he?

And Bruce Wayne? He sank into his own darkness, losing any empathy left in his heart. Alfred didn't have enough light to guide Bruce's way out of the darkness, he ended up being dragged with him to the bottom.

Bruce Wayne never really smiled. Bruce Wayne doesn't care about people anymore. Bruce Wayne is a cold and listless creature.

Second: Jason Todd assaulted Batman's car, but he was never adopted by the Dark Knight. Why should? Batman worked alone after all. Jason was forced to return to the hands of his father, who had no mercy in punishing Jason for being "stupid"

Jason swears he didn't want it, but when he had a gun in his hands and his father was coming towards him ... he had to shoot him. A shot that took William Todd's life.

Jason was unable to move, and his neighbors called the police after hearing the first shot. Jason Todd was arrested for manslaughter.

In the reformatory, all he thought about was his father's pale face, stained with blood. He still felt the weight of the weapon he used to kill his father in his hands.

He was never so afraid of himself, because every time he remembered that he had killed his father, he wanted to smile.

When he left the reformatory, Jason Todd joined the church finding comfort in his faith. He became a priest. Many say that he won his life, circumvented the difficulties.

But, if he won, why does he feel so alone? Why does he still feel the weight of the gun in his hands? Why did he still laugh remembering his father's scared face? Why does he no longer see light in himself?

Third: Tim Drake was a good boy, they would say to you with a sad look, he knew how to take care of himself and was extremely intelligent. But he was a child by himself, who had only one friend.

Tim never found out who Batman was, there was no way he could do such a thing after all, but he took pictures of figures that looked like Batman. Was funny.

Tim Drake committed suicide shortly after his parents' murder. Who found his body was Stephanie Brown, his best friend.

In that equation, Stephanie got drunk with hatred and anger. It became something that resembled Spoiler, but much more cruel and merciless. This version of her was known as Purple Hood, a vigilante who killed thousands of bandits in cold blood. A being that Batman hunted as if he were the Joker.

Purple Hood wanted justice for the people who suffered, she wanted justice for the villains who were partying with the people of Gotham. She never hesitated to kill.

But, Batman one day discovered her identity and the police showed up at her door. Stephanie Brown at her trial was a thing that has gone down in history.

He was asked if she felt any remorse about the events. She laughed, looking at the person who asked her that as if she were stupid. Those empty eyes told him with the biggest smile in the world: "I would do it all again, no, I would have been even more cruel if I had known that this would be the end of my story."

Stephanie Brown was arrested. Life imprisonment.

Fourth: Cassandra Cain and Damian Wayne have a similar story here. While Cassandra never had the courage to leave the house where she lived or was simply never saved by a hero she became what they wanted it to be.

Tália raised her son to be the best and only introduced him to Bruce when the boy was much older. She would never introduce a mere child to him, no, it was necessary that she be a complete soldier.

Damian and Cass never felt love, they could never develop their empathy, they could never have a family that would teach them how to feel. They were never saved.

Fifth: Cullen and Harper don't have much to say, they are normal civilians for a point. Harper works to help things around the house, while Cullen tries too hard to help his sister.

But Duke Thomas is another story. He had no hope after losing his parents to the Joker 's gas, so he sank into the darkness of his heart in a single ray of light to get him out of there. Ironic, isn't it?

When his powers of human goal appeared, all he felt was fear. An unparalleled dread, after all, Batman did not like goals. He tried to suppress these powers as much as possible.

Duke's overload was what killed him.

Sixth: Barbara Gordon dreamed of being a steward like her father! She was so dedicated to school, so she didn't have as many friends there as she could. Maybe just Bette Kane.

Barbara dedicated every bit of herself to be the future steward of Gotham City, but then Joker happened and she was not prepared for it.

Barbara did not become a steward. Jim Gordon sent his daughter a long way from Gotham, where she could have a better life and get a job that wasn't so dangerous.

Barbara Gordon became a math teacher. Her students say that they never saw her smile, she always has the same distant and empty expression.

Seventh: Harleen Quinzel was a prodigy, it was something to be admired at the very least, but she ended up taking the Joker case to study. That was her biggest mistake.

Joker did not care for her, treated her with mockery and did not try to seduce her. He didn't need a pet, he already had Batman after all. The doctor did not let that frighten her and managed to get some things out of him.

Harleen was smart, maybe even too smart, and came close to deciphering what was going on in that lunatic mind. But she made it clear that she was understanding and Joker did not like that at all.

Harleen was murdered, and her work on the Joker was burned.

Eighth: Wally West discovered the identity of Flash! But, he never recreated the accident. What would he do with such powers? No, he needed to be an adult, after all who would imagine a child with powers? But he forgot that wish, his family was too much for him to endure. Wally West ran away, disappeared, no one who knew him knows where he is. And they may never know.

Roy Harper was adopted by Oliver, but he was never treated equally. He couldn't show his skills, since he was too young for such a thing. Speedy never happened. And Roy never had any friends.

He found the drug world too soon, a world that gave him so much strength and the adrenaline he needed. So he looked for more, far away from his other life. And Oliver? He only noticed it too late.

Aqualad never happened, the younger Atlanticians never learned about the terrestrial world and never felt empathy for it.

Wonder Girl never existed. Donna was never raised.

The Titans never came together, so there were never children who took refuge there. None of them learned more about themselves and their powers from the titans, no, many fell into the hands of villains and others flee trying to find a safe place. Many became weapons.

Slade has an army of children that he has trained. None of them remembers what it was like to be loved.

Ninth: The Justice League is bankrupt, it doesn't even exist anymore. It took a year until they realized they had no income for that, since then each one takes care of their city and only come together when the planet really needs it. They barely know each other, and care very little for each other. Each for himself, some wise man would say.

Batwoman almost happened, but she feared being like Bruce Wayne. Kate was not stupid after all.

Selina and Bruce? Never happened. After all, Batman was too cold and too skittish for Catwoman to really get close to him. She tried, but gave up.

Tenth: And Dick Grayson? The first Robin? Well, his life was perfect! Until he turned 17, because Corte Das Corujas went after him. They broke it and rebuilt it. A perfect Talon.

Everyone knows Son Gray, a whimsical, laughing creature that everyone fears. He kills without discretion and is said to have killed all members of the Court.

Talon works alone, but loves to visit people to pester them.

Talon sometimes tries to imagine a life where he had a family, where he was loved and is an example for the youngest. But it's just a stupid dream, Talon would never have that.


End file.
